Mail sorting or handling systems are well known and are commonly used in government postal facilities and private or corporate mail handling facilities. FIGS. 1A and 1B illustrate two typical prior art single and multi-tier mail handling systems 100A and 100B. The single tier handling system 100A typically comprises a front end 3 and stacker or bin section 5 comprised of a plurality of bins 10. The front end 3 accepts mail or mail pieces to be sorted and conveyed to the stacker or bin section 5 where the mail pieces are selectively directed or guided to an appropriate bin 10. The front end 3 can be comprised of a series of conveying sections 2 which use motorized rollers, transport belts and idlers to convey or transport mail pieces from the front end 3 to the stacker or bin section 5. The number of conveying sections 2 in a system can vary depending on the specific application and use of a particular mail handling facility.
The processing or sorting of the mail pieces is typically controlled by a computer 7 with appropriate hardware and software applications to carryout desired automated mail processing functions. The front end 3 also generally comprises various auxiliary devices that in conjunction with the computer 7 allow the computer 7 to determined which particular bin 10 will receive a mail piece. The auxiliary devices can include optical character recognition readers and bar code readers among others devices.
The system 100A shown in FIG. 1A depicts a single tier double sided stacker section 5. The single tier double sided stacker section 5 has a standard configuration that comprises a left 13 and a right side 15. Each side 13 and 15 typically comprises a plurality of bins or pockets 10 that are operatively situated adjacent to each other. The particular bins or pockets 10 each have associated transport mechanisms 17 and 19 that will appropriately operate to selectively guide a mail piece into the appropriate bin or pocket 10 upon receipt of an appropriate computer 7 command. The series of transport mechanisms 17 and 19 can include motorized rollers, compliant rollers, transport belts and associated idlers and other components. The series of transport mechanism belts form a mail path guide channel 21 where the mail pieces will travel until they are diverted into an appropriate bin or pocket 10. The mail pieces can be diverted either left to a bin 10 on the left side 13 or diverted right to a bin 10 on the right side 15.
Another type of mail handling system 100B, shown in FIG. 1B, uses a multi-tier single sided stacker section 30 with turnaround and further includes a front end 3 and a transition or elevator section 25. The transition section 25 takes the mail pieces received from the front end 3 and feeds them to the appropriate level or tier of the multi-tier single sided stacker section 30 where the mail pieces are selectively diverted to an appropriate bin or pocket 10. The mail handling system 100B shown has a configuration that comprises a rear side 32 and front side 34 operatively connected by a turnaround section 36. The rear side 32 and front side 34 typically comprise a plurality of bins or pockets 10 that are operatively connected to each other by the turnaround section 36. The bins or pockets 10 are similar to those described above and also have associated transport mechanisms that will appropriately operate to selectively guide a mail piece into the appropriate bin or pocket 10. The transport mechanisms include motorized rollers, transport belts and associated cooperative idlers. The series of transport mechanisms on each bin 10 operate in conjunction with a system transport belt and roller mechanism that are operatively situated between the front side 34 and the rear side 32 to form a double mail path guide channel where the mail pieces will travel until they are diverted into an appropriate bin or pocket 10. Unlike the double sided system 100 of FIG. 1A, the single sided system with turnaround 30 has a separate turnaround section 36, and the mail pieces can be diverted only to one side. As the mail pieces travel down the front side 34 of the multi-tier single sided stacker section 30, they can be diverted to a bin on the front side 34. In order for the mail pieces to be diverted to a bin or pocket 10 in the rear side 32, the mail pieces must completely traverse the front side 34 and traverse the turnaround section 36. The mail pieces then enter the rear side 32 where they can be appropriately diverted to a bin or pocket 10 on the rear side 32.
The double and single sided systems 100A and 100B briefly discussed can be expanded to increase mail handling capacity. Increasing mail handling capacity of existing mail handling systems is known to be done in a couple of ways. First, existing bin sections can be replaced with new larger sorting bins having the desired or necessary mail handling capacity. This can be impractical and expensive. Second, the mail handling capacity of the mail handling system 100A and 100B can be increased by the addition of stacker or bin sections 5 and 30 in an outward direction only. This is a drawback, since existing mail handling systems, like those shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B, can only be expanded by adding additional stacker or bin sections 5 and 30 in an outwardly or horizontal direction.
Generally, the second expansion approach is preferable to the first and is typically less expensive. However, expansion or increased mail handling capacity, is typically limited to horizontal or outward additions. This is often the case since the configurations and designs of existing bins 10 and standard stacker sections are such that, once a mail handling system is built, installed and operable, expansion is limited to horizontal or outward expansion because existing bin designs do not allow for vertical expansion. This can be a disadvantage where no additional floor space is available but where there is available room to grow vertically.
Another disadvantage of existing mail handling systems is that known stacker or bin sections 5 and 30 are comprised of a plurality of bins or pockets 10 that have integrated or interconnected component or diverter mechanisms such that all bins or pockets 10 within a section must operate together and simultaneously in order for the mail handling systems system 100A and 100B to be operable. This is a drawback since the malfunction or failure of the transport mechanism of any one bin or pocket 10 affects the whole system. And repair of a damaged or malfunctioning bin 10 or transport mechanism would require that the entire mail handling system be stopped during the time it takes to repair the damaged or malfunctioning bin or transport mechanism. This would also be the case for maintenance of any one or more bins 10. This is a drawback since the system cannot operate while repair or maintenance is ongoing. This aspect of interconnected or interdependent bins 10 in existing standard stacker or bin sections 5 and 30 is a drawback since malfunction, repair and maintenance of any one bin 10, transport belt or diverter will affect the mail handling system. During repairs or maintenance of system components the entire mail handling system must be stopped which results in time consuming and expensive down time for mail handling system.
There is thus a need for an improved bin or pocket that is individually removable, interchangeable and replaceable from a mail processing system without resulting in significant downtime of the mail processing system and that allows for cost-effective expansion or progressive modularity of mail handling systems.